Content marketplace systems may provide users with the ability to purchase and/or access downloadable or streaming media content such as mobile applications, audio content and video content. A content marketplace system may include one or more computing devices (e.g., a desktop computer, a server system, a laptop, mobile phone) and/or one or more software applications connected via one or more networks. A content marketplace system may receive a request to purchase and/or access media content from a computing device (e.g., a mobile phone, a tablet computer) via one or more networks (e.g., the Internet). The content marketplace system may provide a user with the ability to download media content to his or her computing device and/or stream the media content from the content marketplace system. For instance, the content marketplace system may receive a request to stream purchased video content, such as a movie, and send the video content as streaming content to the user's device.
Video content may include both a video portion and an audio portion. In some cases, the audio portion of video content may include one or more audio tracks (e.g., songs). In various instances, when listening to an audio track (e.g., on a radio, in a TV show, at a concert), a user may desire information about the audio track in order to purchase the song, learn about other songs or albums by the same artist, or perform other actions. Certain computing devices may be able to perform functions in order to attempt to identify a currently playing audio track and provide information about the currently playing audio track.